


Cornettos

by PaleRose



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: "Alex gets spanked" the fic, Alex has a booty that won't quit, Alex hates rainy days, Bottom Alex, Brownstone, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding, Spanking, henry's royal fucking authority, they live together!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: “I’m going to fucking kill myself,” Alex groans, staring out the window in disgust at the raindrops that beat down on the fire escape of their brownstone apartment. “We could be at brunch right now, drinking bottomless mimosas, but no. It had to fucking rain again.” It’s no surprise that Alex is particularly averse to stormy weather. After all, vitamin D practically runs in the veins of all Texas boys.“If you kill yourself, I hope you leave me enough in your will to pay for your half of the rent,” Henry says from the sofa in their living room, which is more like a wall mounted tv, single coffee table, and couch strategically placed to partition off their minuscule kitchen. He was scrolling through social media, catching up on what everyone else is doing on this perfectly dreadful morning and pointedly ignoring his boyfriend’s griping, but he’ll be damned if he can’t snap Alex out of it with a little banter.--TL;DR- In which Henry actually spanks Alex out of it and then fucks him.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	Cornettos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/gifts).



> [Recommended listening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2r5_J0Y69M)

Henry isn’t bothered by rainy weather. Growing up in one of the most overcast places on the planet, there were stretches of time when he wouldn’t see the sun for days, only thick white and grey blanketing the sky for as far as the eye could see. When he was small, he used to wonder where the sun would go on those days. Was it enjoying itself somewhere else, shining down on some lucky few while he remained shrouded in clouds, or was it still there, trying to break through like some sort of knight in shining armor to save him from yet another day staying indoors, forced to play chess with Philip until his older brother grew tired? 

Which was never. 

So he accepted the rain as his normal like he did with every aspect of his life back then, playing his part by staying indoors to entertain his brother without any complaints while other children his age got to run outside in their galoshes and splash haphazardly in puddles. 

“I’m going to fucking kill myself,” Alex groans, staring out the window in disgust at the raindrops that beat down on the fire escape of their brownstone apartment. “We could be at brunch right now, drinking bottomless mimosas, but no. It had to fucking rain again.” It’s no surprise that Alex is particularly averse to stormy weather. After all, vitamin D practically runs in the veins of all Texas boys. 

“If you kill yourself, I hope you leave me enough in your will to pay for your half of the rent,” Henry says from the sofa in their living room, which is more like a wall mounted tv, single coffee table, and couch strategically placed to partition off their minuscule kitchen. He was scrolling through social media, catching up on what everyone else is doing on this perfectly dreadful morning and pointedly ignoring his boyfriend’s griping, but he’ll be damned if he can’t snap Alex out of it with a little banter.

Alex turns and shoots Henry a look that reeks of forced displeasure, “Ha. Ha. Says the prince with a metric fuck ton of money in some tucked away back account in Switzerland. I always knew you only date me so you could one day pillage my funds just like your damn ancestors did back in the 18th century.” 

Henry rolls his eyes, smiling nonetheless, and gets up to hug Alex. He’s forever grateful that Alex is just short enough to fit snugly under his chin whenever they embrace. “Now you know that’s not true, I only date you for your insurmountable knowledge of the inner workings of ‘Hipster City USA’.” He kisses the top of Alex’s head, relishing the feel of soft curls against his lips. He loves it when they do this, the refreshing back and forth quips and one ups that always bring a smile to his face. As odd as it may seem, it’s so nice to be able to speak with someone exclusively in sarcasm. 

“Hey, if it weren’t for me, you’d still be lost in Bushwick when you should’ve been in Crown Heights!” Alex laughs and wraps his arms around Henry’s torso, squeezing tight. 

“You are absolutely right, I would’ve been a complete goner if it wasn’t for you.” 

“And you never properly thanked me for saving you from roaming the mean streets.” Alex tilts his head up and kisses the underside of Henry’s chin. “I expect to be compensated in cash and don’t be surprised if you find one of your prized Bowie records smashed to smithereens under your covers at the foot of your bed if my demands aren’t met.” Alex’s hands slide down Henry’s back and settle on his hips, tugging slightly to sway them forward. 

This is another thing Henry loves, Alex’s subtle ways of expressing how he’s getting turned on. The body language that Henry’s grown accustomed to ever since they moved in together at the beginning of the summer sends a rush through his veins. He already knows what he needs to say next. Taking Alex’s chin in his thumb and index finger and tilting it up to look at him, Henry shakes his head disapprovingly. “You can absolutely forget any hopes you might have had of receiving a reward if you’re going to threaten me like that. Do I need to remind you that inciting a hostile act against the Crown Prince of England can be charged as treason? Or did you not cover that yet in your Law School classes?” 

There’s a mischievous glint in Alex’s eyes and his smile quirks slightly to the right, flashing white teeth. “No, they didn’t. Care to educate me on what the punishment would entail?” His hands travel lower and squeeze Henry’s ass. 

Henry shivers, letting go of Alex’s chin and draping his arms around Alex’s neck. “Well considering it is rather dreadful outside, I suppose we do have time for a quick demonstration?” Alex is nodding emphatically before Henry can even finish his sentence, the puppy-like eagerness of him is something Henry will never grow tired of. He lets his hands slide away from Alex and goes to take a seat on the couch, leaving his boyfriend standing alone in the center of the living room space. 

Crossing a leg over his knee, Henry reclines and zeroes his stare in on Alex. “Close the blinds, then take off your clothes,” Henry commands, lowering his voice and folding his hands in his lap expectantly. There are times, more often than not, when Henry considers his royal lineage to be a curse. Yet he knows how much of a turn on this is for Alex and plans on taking advantage of his natural abilities of exhortation. He relishes the way Alex’s eyes widen and his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows.

“Whatever you say, your royal fucking highness.” The cocksure smirk is back, but there’s a slight quaver to Alex’s voice that Henry does not miss. Alex turns and shuts the blinds, making a show of walking as slowly as possible with a languid sway in his hips. Aside from his quick wit and charming smile, Alex’s ass is probably Henry’s favorite part about him. It wasn’t until Henry realized he can just barely cup one soft cheek in his already large hands did he finally understand what all those rap songs about grabbing ass were getting at. The feeling of Alex’s softness complimented by taught muscle never fails to leave Henry weak in the knees. He’s mesmerized watching the tanned curve that puts every single statue carved by Michelangelo to shame become revealed to him as Alex looks over his shoulder and tugs at the waistband of his sweatpants with his bottom lip caught by his teeth. 

_God Bless America._

When Alex’s pants are down in a pool around his ankles, Henry is suddenly aware that Alex wasn’t wearing any underwear. _Splendid,_ he thinks as his cock gives an interested twitch. Alex bends over seemingly to pick up his discarded clothing, but Henry knows better. It’s really to taunt and entice, spreading his stance slightly to give Henry a nice view of his taint and underside of his balls, looking so incredibly full and delicious as he gives them a playful shake. It takes everything within Henry not to throw his initial plans out the door and fuck Alex just like this, bent over and wanting. But he refrains, clenching his crossed legs together in a feeble attempt at quelling the already raging hard on in his pants. 

“I’m waiting,” Henry says eventoned despite himself. 

Alex chuckles, sliding his Georgetown shirt up and over his head with ease as he straightens his posture. When Alex turns around, Henry can see that he’s already hard and dripping. How Alex can already be this wet is beyond Henry, but he’s sure as fuck not going to complain. 

“Come here.” Henry points to the spot right in front of where he sits. Alex obeys, coming to stand before Henry with his hands on his hips and his dick bobs excitedly as if it were trying to reach for Henry’s touch. Henry can’t help but stare at it, mouthwateringly girthy with just enough length that he still can’t quite swallow it all down. If anyone told him a year and a half ago that Alex Claremont-Diaz would willingly present himself like a sliver fucking platter to feast upon, he would’ve written it off as a farce. One of his absolute wildest dreams that had absolutely no chance of coming true. Yet here he is, living his best life with the man of his dreams who had the complete audacity to want him back despite all the doubts he ever had. 

“What now, your highness? How are you going to punish me for my insubordination?” Alex asks coyly with a raised eyebrow. It’s enough to snap Henry out of his daze and bring him back to the situation at hand. 

“Erm, right.” Henry quickly uncrosses his legs, which reveals the sizable bulge in his crotch, and pats his lap.“Remember the safe word?” Henry always makes it a point to remind Alex whenever they take their bedroom activities into the realms of even the lightest of BDSM practices. 

Alex nods and bends himself over Henry’s knee. “Cornettos.” It’s always reassuring to know that they’re on the same page. That they understand pain mixed pleasure has its limits. 

“Very good then. It’s time you learn your place, Alex.” Henry says before giving Alex a well placed swat to his ass. Alex yelps, and arches his back. “After all this time you should know better than to challenge _my_ authority.” Plush, tan skin begins to turn red with each hit, eliciting more whimpers from his love. Henry can already feel a wet spot forming on his pants from Alex’s grinding his shaft against him. 

“And now, you’re going to ruin my best clothes. What am I going to do with you?” Henry’s hand connects with Alex’s backside with a loud _smack_. 

“Hit me harder! Teach me a lesson, you filthy royal!” Alex gasps, craning his head to look at Henry with wild eyes and sweat already rolling from his hairline down his neck. 

Henry’s heart thumps in his chest. While he does enjoy taking on the dominant role in their bedroom exploits, there are times when Alex becomes just too feral to keep the facade up. He nods and wallops the same exact spot with more force. For a split second, Henry wonders if they should really keep it down, as to not disturb their neighbors above and below them? But seeing Alex’s face, flushed scarlet with his mouth hanging open as he gasps for air like some sort of sexy halibut, and hearing Alex’s voice, climbing to heights unknown, he realizes he doesn’t bloody care. 

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Henry coos, stroking Alex’s sweaty curls with one hand while rubbing a newly formed bruise on Alex’s ass that is the same shade of purple as the plants that decorate their windowsill. 

Alex gives a shaky nod. “I think I’m ready for some Cornettos,” he chuckles weakly.

Henry smiles, breaking character. “That can definitely be arranged.” He pulls Alex upward to straddle his lap and kisses him. Sure, spanking is always fun, but this is the part Henry always looks forward to. Alex so completely riled up that he outright ravages Henry’s mouth, sliding his tongue into wet softness and grinding his hips in a way that makes Henry question whether or not Alex moonlighted as a lapdancer back in college? 

“Baby…” Alex sighs in between kisses. Henry groans, cupping Alex’s ass and drawing him even closer. They make quick work in removing Henry’s clothes, only awkwardly breaking apart once so Henry can shimmy out of his pants, and fall into a familiar rhythm. Hands grabbing at hot flesh, bodies rising and falling like waves upon the shore, and words of love and encouragement spilling from their lips. But nothing gets Henry off more than hearing Alex tell him how much he wants to sit on his cock. 

“I need it, _please._ ”

Which he absolutely does once he’s good and ready. Henry fills him to the brim with everything he’s got, urging his hips upward and deeper into Alex. And Alex rides him with the skill any good southern boy growing up in close proximity to ranches and rodeos should have. Alex’s voice breaks too many times to count, crying profanities in broken spanglish, and Henry seriously can not believe that he is living in the absolute best timeline where he gets to know what Alex Claremont-Diaz’s _oh_ face looks like. 

At the sight of Alex coming undone, ribbons of white oozing from his swollen head and painting his stomach like some goddamn art piece, Henry’s stomach drops all the way to his balls. He grips Alex’s hips and pulls him down, pumping his seed into Alex’s tight hole and shivering on the wave of his orgasm. 

They come to in increments, blurry vision returning to clarity and heart rates slowing first. Then Alex is the first to speak, “You still want those Cornettos?” He rasps weakly with a crooked smile, still sitting on Henry’s softening dick.

Henry pushes his sweat stained bangs out of his face and laughs, breathless. “I suppose you deserve a reward for your cooperation.” 

Alex playfully swats Henry’s chest, laughing all the same. “Fuck you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Cmere wanted bottom Alex getting spanked and I am so happy she did. I hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos and/or comment if you liked it~ 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


End file.
